Code of Dagda
The Code of Dagda is the code of honor by which most Trolls strive to live. Overview According to the troll scholar Nestra, writing in about 1580, the Code sets forth a set of ideals and proscriptions that speak to the romantic and dutiful hearts of all trolls, whether they are Seelie or Unseelie. Allegedly handed down from the goddess Dana herself, the Code sets a high and noble position for all trolls and, by implication, all else who may try follow it as well. The Code Protect the Dreaming This seemingly simple command has been a source of much debate over the centuries. In its most basic terms, it covers all fae. Particular interpretations have included chimera, the Prodigal, and humans. Where any one troll draws that line varies from Court to Court and freehold to freehold. All that is certain, though, is that a line does exist in each and every troll and woe to those who cross it. Respect Those of Higher Station This is usually interpreted as spoken, with one provision. The respect associated with higher social standing is something that must be continually earned. This often comes as a shock to many nobles who expect the trolls to bow and scrape simply because they are titled. It is not enough to have rank bestowed by decree; one must constantly attend to their duties should they wish the deference of trolls beneath them and the respect of those above them. This is true for both Courts. Never Abuse Your Strength In practical terms, this means trolls usually seek out their own kind in battle first. It may be clad in terms of nobility, benevolence, or simply searching for a suitable opponent by which to increase one's glory, but it all can be traced back here. This proscription is also responsible for the high number of itinerant warriors among the kith; they roam the world in search of worthy opponents and to ensure that no one abuses their power. Accept an Honorable Surrender This is not about Seelie or Unseelie, but about capability. Trolls can defeat nearly any foe on the battlefield; this is a simple fact. In their strength, though, they have a responsibility to the weak so they might learn. In the past, scoundrels have attempted to take advantage of troll ways by feigning surrender so to gain a treacherous blow. Note that this is rare now, and growing rarer. Perhaps it is due to the stories told of dishonorable villains who attempted just such a maneuver only to receive harsh justice at the hands of a trollish victor. Over the ages, potential foes have generally learned to listen to these stories. * Note: Should any doubt the modern importance of this precept, they need only remember the Night of Iron Knives and the response of the 4th Troll Common Infantry. Violence & Variations Though a noble belief system, implementation of the Code varies from one principality to another and often along Seelie and Unseelie lines. The most liberal adherents do their absolute best to see that each and every child of the Dreaming survives. To whit, they will fight unarmed rather than with Cold Iron, and will only enter into combat when any and all other options are exhausted. Note that this protectorate extends to humanity, the source of all dreams. Obviously, not all trolls follow, or even attempt to follow, this interpretation. Indeed almost none do these days, or succeed if they try. Still, heroes are made from the pursuit of impossible goals. At the other extreme is the belief that only the existence of the race itself, and not individuals, is of paramount importance. Followers of this view have few qualms about thrashing those who need it, whether for personal or political reasons, so long as it does not interfere with the survival of the Fae as a whole. Traditionally an Unseelie perspective, it has grown to wider acceptance in modern times, much to the chagrin of many grumps. References # CTD. Kithbook: Trolls, pp. 14-15. Category:Kithain Texts (CTD)